


The Finer Things in Life

by FrankenFish



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, GraVery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenFish/pseuds/FrankenFish
Summary: Avery’s pleasant cruise is interrupted when a bunch of pirates led by a very handsome captain board her little ship.





	The Finer Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Real old Hustle cat fic that I wrote for a request on tumblr. Took me too long to find it so I decided i’d Post it somewhere more accessible. I did not clean up before posting, but I may later.

Avery slid down the wall of her cabin, the flintlock pistol clutched in her hand. Shouting echoed from the upper deck. She took as deep a breath as one could in a corset. She knew her family’s sloop didn't stand a chance to the brigantine flying the red flag that sailed up beside them. Pirates had swung aboard to loot all of the spices and provisions they had. Avery heard a gunshot outside the door and pulled her knees tighter to her chest. The handle on the door began to rattle.  
“There's definitely someone in here!” a man called outside.  
The door was kicked open. Avery pointed the gun to the chest of man who just stumbled in. He was incredibly tan and his long dark hair was tied back. His eyes widened when he saw the gun pointed at him, but he didn't look afraid. Instead he smiled. He could see the way her hands shook. He stepped forward and pulled the gun right from Avery’s grip.  
“Pardon me Madam, but you’ll be coming with us,” he said. He scooped her up and held her over his shoulder. Avery beat her hands against his back but the man didn't even react. She squeezed her eyes shut when she saw a pool of blood outside her cabin.

When Avery opened her eyes again, the brute carrying her finally set her down aboard the brigantine’s deck. Men around her carried barrels of her supplies down under the deck. The tall man still held onto her arm as she stood beside several of her ship’s crew members. A man in a black coat and heels approached the line of people. He was tall and thin with immaculate posture. He waved one of his hands that was decked out in rings towards all the men, who were then escorted under the ship’s deck. He strode towards Avery, his shoes clicked on the pristinely polished deck. He took her free hand and kissed it. Avery snatched it back in disgust.  
“Sincerest apologies, my lady,” he said as he made eye contact. Avery gasped, when she saw his eyes. His left eye was gold, but his right eye was a chilling blue. She couldn't decide which eye to look at so she stared at his alluring grin.  
“For you see, we had a previous encounter that left us very low on men and supplies,” he droned.  
“So why am I here?” Avery snapped.  
“Oh? I wouldn't want you to go down with your ship,” he chimed.  
“Down with my-” Avery gawked at what was left of her boat descending into the water.  
“Yes, it's a shame. She was quite an elegant vessel. Alas, it's how things are done,” he shrugged as if it were something entirely casual.  
He turned toward the tall man that was still holding Avery’s arm, “Landry, it's alright for you to return to your duties now. I appreciate the assistance but I'll take Miss-” he paused and Looked at Avery.  
“Grey. Avery Grey,” she said.  
“I’ll take miss Grey to where she’ll be staying now,” he finished.  
Landry nodded and walked toward the ship’s helm.  
“He's quite the kind heart, I apologize If he was too rough,” He smiled pleasantly at Avery.  
She turned her head and stared at him from the corner of her eye  
“I don't believe I've had the pleasure,” she delivered sternly.  
“Ah, I'm sorry. Captain Graves at your service, Mademoiselle,” he bowed slightly.  
Avery scoffed.  
The captain placed a hand on her back and gestured at a door towards the bow of the ship.

Inside was what Avery could only assume was the captain’s quarters. The entire room was beautifully decorated.  
“I'll happily give up my bed, if that would suit you, Miss Grey,” he offered.  
She sat down on his fluffy chaise sofa.  
“No, I think I'll be quite comfortable over here,” she stated. Graves nodded and opened the door, but before leaving informed her, “a cabin boy will come by later with your supper.”

Avery sat in shock of the day’s events. Just an hour and a half ago she was having tea on her deck, enjoying the afternoon sun. She moved to leave the captain’s cabin, but found that the door was locked. Avery settled on rummaging through his things instead. She found a drawer of his shirts and another stuffed full of several rolls of blank parchment. The desk was empty spare a couple fancy looking quills and a full pot of ink. Prying open the dresser, she found several of Graves’ fancy coats, mostly dark colors, and a few… dresses? The dresses were also darker colors except red and blue accents on a few. Did the captain often capture women? If so, what happened to them? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Ma’am I've been given a key to deliver your supper,” a shaky voice said through the door.  
“Come on in,” Avery answered.  
A thin boy with messy blond hair and big blue eyes entered carrying a tray of food. He set it down on the desk before looking at Avery hesitantly.  
“Are you alright?” She asked.  
“Oh, yes! Sorry, I've just never seen the captain bring anyone into his room other than the sailing master. He's usually isolated for most of the day,” he piped up.  
Well, there goes the previous dress theory.  
“Okay, thank you. What's your name?” She asked him.  
“I'm Hayes, I'm one of the cabin boys, so you don't have to see me again if you don't want to,” he mumbled.  
“Why wouldn't I want to see you again?” She inquired.  
“Forgive me, but I assumed that's why you wanted to know my name, so you could tell the captain that you didn't wish to see me again.”  
“Not at all! You did nothing wrong!” She quickly responded  
Hayes blushed and gave a quick bow before scurrying back out of the cabin.

Avery took a couple bites of the bread on the tray. She didn't hear Hayes lock the door when he left. She tested the handle. It turned. Slowly, Avery pulled the door open enough to peek out only to find herself face to face with the captain.

“Did you find the food to your liking?” He asked. His smile was pleasant and forgiving.  
“I-I don't know, I haven't eaten it yet,” she stuttered.  
Graves put an arm around her shoulders. “Oh you simply must try it, our cook is simply incredible,” he praised. He had Avery sit down in one of the chairs by the desk. Graves then cut off a piece of meat and held it out on a fork for Avery to eat. She blushed and then took the offering.  
“Fresh fish, caught by some of our own crew members,” he said as he put down the silverware. He opened a small cabinet at the side of the room and produced a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set them on the table and removed the cork from bottle. He poured the red liquid into each of the glasses and then set the bottle down.  
“Really a white wine would be much more suitable paired with the dish, but we will make due with what we have,” he mused. Graves handed one of the glasses to Avery before enjoying the contents of his own.  
After a few sips Avery looked to him “you don't seem much like a pirate,” she said.  
He chuckled, “No, I suppose not. Though pirate is such a crude term. We’re privateers with a letter of marque. We take we need and everything else is part of the job.”  
“Need eh?” She said looking around the lavishly decorated room.  
“Ah, you've caught me. I do admire the finer things in life,” he confirmed.  
Avery remembered the question that was sitting in the back of her mind.  
“Forgive me for prying, but why do own women's dresses?” She inquired.  
He paused for a long moment.  
“What did you think of them?” He asked.  
“The dresses? They were interesting. I only noticed how strange it was that you owned them. Why?”  
“I made them,” he stated.  
“You made them?” She echoed.  
He shrugged his shoulders, “it's a hobby. Would you like to try one on? I believe they'd fit you.”  
“Oh, um, sure,” Avery was caught off guard by the question.  
Graves held his hand out for Avery to help her stand. He stood behind her and began to undo the laced up back of her dress. She felt her cheeks heat up. She slipped out of her dress as Graves selected one from the dresser. Avery held her arms up as he pulled the dress over her head. The dress was dark blue with lots of frills and ruffles. Graves stood back to look her over. Avery was sure her face must be bright red at this point. Graves looked extremely pleased as he admired the way the dress suited her figure, but the skirt was slightly off center. He put his hands on her hips and adjusted it. Their eyes met and his hands lingered. He slowly slid his fingers up her waist, to her shoulders and down her arms. She shivered, still not looking away, lost in his mismatched eyes. He leaned in close to her face, but hesitated. Avery saw him pause. She erased all his doubts by pressing her lips to his. Graves was startled but pleased. The kiss was deep and sweet. He looped his arms back around her waist to hold her closer. Avery pulled away to take a breath and graves placed his lips on her neck. First kissing her gently he found her sweet spot when she inhaled sharply. He nibbled gently, pleased by the way her hands grabbed at his back, holding his coat in her fists. There was a knock at the door and he pulled away.  
“My duties as captain come first,” he whispered. He cradled her face and kissed her cheek before answering whoever was at the door.

When he returned later that evening he found Avery asleep in his bed. He climbed in next to her, careful not to disturb her sleep. He placed an arm around her and snuggled into his chest. Oh how he enjoyed the finer things in life.


End file.
